


My Sunshine

by shahondin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, ateez and stray kids are all a large friend group, minho is oblivious, side Hyunjin / Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: “What?” After wetting a cloth, Minho starts dabbing at his pants where the smoothie spilled. “Who should I be pining after?” He murmurs to himself, completely at loss who he's supposed to be in love with.orThe one where Minho and Jisung are dating, except Minho doesn't know.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 259





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hallo and hi!
> 
> This is my first proper Stray Kids fanfiction. It's a sequel to [Not A Dream (Seongjoong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123827) but can be read alone!
> 
> Have fun and leave a comment if you liked it~

“I think you should suck it up and tell him like the big boy you are.” Minho says, only to be shushed immediately. 

“Can you speak a little bit quieter at least?” Seonghwa whispers as he pulls Minho into the bathroom to clean his friend’s pants. How it got dirty in the first place? Let’s say, the usually collected and calm Seonghwa couldn’t stand seeing Minho kiss his crush as a stupid dare. “And don’t give me advice when you’re obviously in a similar situation like me.” Seonghwa adds with a huff, closing the door behind them. 

Minho frowns. “What are you talking about?” 

Instead of an answer, Seonghwa only raises one eyebrow. 

“What?” After wetting a cloth, Minho starts dabbing at his pants where the smoothie spilled. “Who should I be pining after?” He murmurs to himself, completely at loss who he's supposed to be in love with. 

Nope, there’s no one. Seonghwa is just projecting his own misery on him. 

~

“Chan, do you think I’m in love with someone?”

Choked noises, a violent cough and several minutes of frantic breathing later, his flatmate turns to stare at Minho with wide eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

Minho stares back. Hard.

“You’re not kidding.”

“Seonghwa said something about me not confessing to my crush.” Minho bites his bottom lip in thought. “But who am I crushing on? I would know, right? And why is he saying this in the first place?”

Neither says anything for a moment, the movie drowning on in the background whilst both are in thought.

“So…” Chan begins tentatively. “Do you think you’re more… friendly to one of your friends?”

At Minho’s confused expression, Chan explains further. “Like, do you spend more time with that person and always find excuses to be near each other?”

Minho’s eyebrows draw together as he thinks about it. “No, not really.”

Chan blinks. 

Minho blinks back.

“Is there someone who’s allowed to smother you in hugs when you would kick everyone else trying to do so?” Chan looks expectant, hopeful even, nodding and smiling in an attempt to encourage his friend to say the truth.

Minho’s saying the truth though. “No.”

Chan’s face falls and he throws himself against the backrest. “I’m too tired for this shit.”

~

Fortunately, Minho is too busy with assignments in the following weeks, so he doesn’t think too much about this entire supposed love interest situation. Even when the entire friend group has to sleep over due to a heavy rain outside, Minho doesn’t try to interpret the looks Seonghwa is giving him until they all fall into their respective beds slash beanbags slash spare yoga mats. 

“Hyung, can I sleep here?” Jisung stands next to Minho’s bed with a pout on his lips. His cheeks are puffy and red from tiredness as he shuffles from one foot to the other. 

“You don’t have to ask, silly.” Minho scoots over without hesitation and smiles as his friend climbs under the covers and cuddles close to him. They shift around until they’re laying comfortably, Jisung’s face pressed to Minho’s neck and the older’s arms tightly wrapped around the other. 

Jisung’s hair smells sweet as Minho buries his nose into the messy mop. “Night, Sungie. Sweet dreams.”

~

“One pancake for Felix, one pancake for Wooyoung.” Minho drops the food on the respective plates after he already distributed the first batch.

“One for Jongho.” Said person regards him with a deadpan look. “Two for Jongho.”

“I want three, please.” Chan smiles at his flatmate. He still looks tired after waking up extra early to buy ingredients in order to cook breakfast for everyone with Minho and Yunho.

“One for Chan.”

“Hey--”

“One for Mingi, three for Jisung, one for Jeongin.” Minho puts the remaining pancake on his plate and sits down. “Dig in.” 

“So whipped.” Someone whispers, only to be kicked.

Minho doesn’t even realize Jisung is glaring at Changbin from across the table.

~

“Changbin and Jongho are planning a halloween party.” Jisung vibrates in his seat next to Minho who fears his friend will jump up any second now so he places his hand on the younger’s thigh. They don’t need to start a ruckus in the middle of the cafeteria. Again. 

“It’s the beginning of September.” Hyunjin speaks with his mouth full which earns him a disappointed look from Seungmin. The taller male smiles sheepishly and murmurs a quick apology. Seungmin pecks his boyfriend’s cheek in approval and Minho looks at his phone to check if it’s finally time to go. 

“Duh, I know!” Jisung exclaims, his voice still excited even though he’s now sitting still. “It’s bound to be legen- Wait for it - dary!”

“You did not-”

“Of course, I did.” Jisung smirks and accepts the meat Minho casually holds up with his chopsticks in front of his mouth. Sometimes Jisung talks so much during lunch, he completely forgets to eat. It's only natural Minho makes sure his friend eats at least a little bit.

“Yah tomato, history lesson is calling our names.” Seungmin stands up, his plate cleared and his backpack already slung over his shoulders. 

“Oh shut up.” Jisung grumbles as he stands up as well.

Once they’ve left, Hyunjin giggles as he nudges Minho with his foot. “You’re doing that on purpose, huh? To see when he finally breaks and gives in? That’s so sneaky, hyung!”

Hyunjin gets up as well and leaves a confused Minho behind. What the hell is he talking about?

~

They’re outside, sitting near the river on the grass and watching the stars. “Those are planes.” Chan explains patiently. “Look, they’re moving.”

“Shooting stars!” Hyunjin exclaims happily, just to annoy his hyung. It works. Chan goes on about how the air here is way too polluted to see stars and so on and so on. 

Minho drowns out their bickering once Changbin and Felix take Hyunjin’s side and tease Chan even more. Not interested in their discussion, he turns to Jisung on the blanket next to him.

The younger male shivers, his teeth chatter, his lips quiver and Minho is instantly annoyed. Why didn’t the younger dress properly? Now he has to worry about his friend getting sick which is really bothersome. He takes his leather jacket and hoodie off. Without a word, Minho shoves the hoodie over Jisung’s head and straightens his shirt before he pulls on his jacket again. Such a hassle but now he doesn’t have to worry anymore, seeing as Jisung’s cheeks are already a pleasant red due to the warmth. 

Meanwhile Jeongin whines loudly because he forgot his coat and suffers from the cold evening wind. 

~

"So you're baking a cake because Jisung said he hasn't had a homemade one in forever." Seonghwa states as a matter of fact, his voice flat. 

Minho, on the other hand, is in a good mood. Just a few hours ago he got his exam results back and is more than satisfied. The energy of his high from scoring so well when he initially thought he failed is immediately put into action - in baking the best cake his friend will ever eat. 

Plus, Jisung was great moral support so he deserves the treat. Minho doesn't really know what he's doing but it can't be that hard. It's just cake after all. 

"Do you even know how to separate egg white and yolk?" Seonghwa sounds amused now, probably because Minho's hands are full of egg and there are parts of the shell in his mixing bowl. 

Minho doesn't answer and instead tries to fish out the unwanted stuff before it gets buried in flour. 

Sighing, Seonghwa gets up from his seat at the kitchen table and helps. 

~

"Hey Sung, do you want to--"

"Sorry hyung, I don't have time." Jisung cuts his friend short, a conflicted expression on his face. He looks like he actually wanted to say the contrary but something stopped him from doing so. 

"Okay…" Minho watches his friend hurry away.

He stands in the middle of campus. The new video game he wanted to play with Jisung feels like a heavy rock in his backpack. 

~

The noise on the television goes on, Hyunjin gasps when Sasuke's eyes turn red for the first time, causing Seungmin to giggle. 

"I can't believe you haven't watched Naruto." Seungmin leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and coos at the whine the other let's out. 

"Not everyone's parents are cool with watching anime and stuff. Mom said it's too violent."

"She's not wrong though." Chan says in passing. He flops down on the couch next to Minho and bumps their shoulders. "You look like you want to kick a whole in the TV. Please don't." He jokes, a smile playing on his lips.

Minho doesn't smile back. He has the anime and the chattering of his friends completely tuned out. 

"What's up?" The question is asked quietly as to not disturb the couple cuddling on the armchair nearby. 

Minho grumbles and Chan sighs. "Okay, I won't pry."

"Oh, by the way!" Seungmin speaks up when the ending plays - they don't skip it because Wind by Akeboshi is a masterpiece - "Why isn't Jisung here? He was so excited to do a anime marathon."

Minho's expression sours even more. "Doesn't have time." He grits out.

Fortunately, the next episode starts playing and Hyunjin steals his boyfriend's attention once more. Not before the younger adds a sentence that causes Minho to leave the room though. "Weird, he complained about being all alone at his dorm and bored out of his mind earlier." 

~

"Minho, calm down, please." Chan watches his flatmate running around in his room. 

"I just-" Minho turns to face his friend, his expression open and lost. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Chan opens his mouth but closes it when Minho continues talking.

"He's my best friend and suddenly he avoids me like I'm the most unpleasant person on earth. Yesterday I saw him at the library - the library, Chan! He hasn't stepped inside that building since he joined university and they did a campus tour! And you know what he did? He pulled his chair closer to San and pretended to not hear me when I greeted him!" 

Chan opens his mouth, only to not get a chance to speak again.

"One day everything is fucking perfect and the next day he wouldn't even look at me! And I saw his eyes were red… He was crying! And I don't know what’s wrong… I don't know how to make him smile again…" 

Chan waits. 

A minutes passes.

He opens his mouth and-

"And why is he suddenly so close to San and Yeosang anyway? Yeah, sure, they're friends too but they _cuddled_ in the fucking library. Can you believe that?"

Minho starts pacing again, absentmindedly picking up clothes from the ground and shoving them in the laundry basket. Dori doesn't seem pleased when her makeshift bed is taken away from right under her. 

"Do you remember the last time you guys talked?" Chan hurries to ask. 

Minho scoffs. "Of course. I gave him the cake and he kissed my cheek as a thank you."

"And you said - and I quote 'No problem, bro, that's what bros are there for'." Chan raises both eyebrows as if what he just said had some deeper meaning. Minho doesn't get it.

"So what? Is he angry at me for baking a cake? I know it wasn't perfect and all but it didn't taste bad. Seonghwa approved it."

Chan presses his lips together so they form a thin line. 

"You know what? Fine!" Minho tosses the last worn sock in the basket. "I don't want to talk to him anymore too."

He leaves the room again, not hearing Chan mumble "kindergartners" under his breath. 

~

"And then it rushed inside the room and knocked over a glass bottle and everything's a mess. Please help me, hyung!" Jongho whines loudly, turning on all the cute charm he has. 

Taking his phone away from his ear, Minho checks the time. It's almost midnight. 

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? It's just a cat. Nothing dangerous."

On the other end of the line the younger scoffs. "Yeah, that's probably why it's looking at me as if I'm cat food."

Sighing, Minho tries another approach. "Can't you sleep at Mingi's?"

"And let the hellspawn alone in my room? I don't think so. Come one, plea~se!" He stretches the last word until he's out of breath - and Jongho has a lot of breath.

"Fine. I'll be there in 15."

~

Dressed in baggy sweatpants and a hoodie that's way too big on him, Minho walks over to Jongho's dorm room on campus. It's not that far but he doesn't enjoy being out when he'd rather lay in bed and cuddle with his cats. 

He deserves a pat on his back for helping his younger friend. 

After knocking, Minho enters Jongho's small room and greets the other with a tired wave. "So where's that evil kitty?"

Jongho smiles brightly and jumps up from his desk chair. "It's under the bed! Wait, I'm getting a flashlight!"

Not realizing he could just use his phone, Minho waits patiently. 

"Can you look in my drawer please? I'm checking the wardrobe." Jongho asks sweetly and Minho does as he's told, oblivious to the fact that there's no sound coming from Jongho for several moments.

"Changbin hyung, are you alright?" A loud voice startles Minho, causing him to turn around to the door with a jerk. 

Jisung stumbles inside, out of breath and holding a pack of bandaids in one hand. He freezes once he sees Minho. However, before he is able to run outside again, the door closes and locks with a loud clicking sound. 

They're trapped. 

Jisung jolts the door handle and swears under his breath. 

Well, this is awkward. 

"Are you here to help catch the cat?" Minho asks, keeping his voice light. 

"What cat?" Although Jisung turns around, his gaze is trained to the ground. 

Minho frowns and kneels down on the carpet. No cat, just clutter under Jongho's bed.

"Is uh-" Jisung starts but interrupts himself.

"Is what?" Minho blinks up at his friend while he sits down comfortably on the ground. 

"Is Changbin hyung okay? He called and said he ran against the door to Jongho's room and now he's bleeding badly."

Ah. So it was a trap after all.

"He's not even here."

"Oh." 

Jisung leans against the door and slides down. He looks so distressed, Minho seriously considers climbing out of the window to make his friend feel better. 

How could this happen? They’ve never been like this before - not even back then when they met for the first time, Jisung with his mouth stuffed with potato chips and Minho covered with paint - he’s glad Felix gave up his hobby of painting the walls in his flat every other week. 

Ever since then they have been close and spend hours chatting about everything and nothing without getting tired of it. And even when they were quiet, huddled under a fluffy blanket on a couch, they enjoyed each other’s presence without the need to talk. Jisung was - no, he still is even though they weren’t talking for a week - always on Minho’s mind when he makes up plans to go out and have fun somewhere or stay inside and do whatever. Seriously, it didn’t matter as long as he could be close with Jisung. Though, he prefers those days when they stay inside without doing anything but playing games and cuddling. Those days when he doesn’t have to share Jisung’s attention with somebody else. 

“Oh.” Minho says like a belated echo of Jisung. _Oh_ , he thinks, slightly alarmed. _Oh shit…_ Minho stills, eyes wide as he stares at Jisung without seeing him. His vision is unfocused as he recalls every remark his friends made in regard to him and Jisung. 

_“Do you think you’re more… friendly to one of your friends?”_

How didn’t he realize?

“Hyung, you’re scaring me.” Jisung says tentatively, his face unsure and a bit frightened.

Right, he should stop staring at Jisung like that. Minho closes his eyes and relaxes his face so he’s no longer frowning. “Sungie, I need you to be honest. Okay?”

Jisung gulps but nods as soon as Minho looks at him again with an encouraging smile. “Do you want to date me?” Saying these words is like ripping a bandaid off. There is no use in skirting around the topic now that he realized that Jisung is more than a close friend. 

It takes one second for Jisung’s face to turn bright red. “Do I-- Do _you_?”

“No asking back, Sung.” Minho gets up from the ground and steps closer to the other. Kneeling down in front of him, Minho takes both of Jisung’s hands in his. “Answer please.”

“To be honest…” Jisung takes a deep breath and seems to collect his thoughts before he meets Minho’s eyes. “I thought we were dating already? Like… I know you don’t talk much about feelings and stuff and show them instead. So yeah… But then...”

“...I bro-ed you.” Minho finishes Jisung’s sentence.

“Yeah… That.” Jisung’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “I didn’t know how to behave around you anymore… I was so hurt…” He looks down as soon as his eyes start to water.

Damn, Minho really was an asshole. “Well, let’s start dating then.”

Jisung’s head snaps up.

“Seriously, Sung, this week has been the worst. I missed you so much, I wanted to help you feel better but I didn’t realize what was wrong. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I just…” Now it’s Minho’s turn to look down. He watches their hands. A perfect fit. “I took you for granted and didn’t even spare a thought about how I really feel about you.”

He looks up again and chokes when he sees Jisung’s face. There are a few tears that spilled from his eyes but he’s smiling. “You’re an idiot.”

Minho snorts and they both start laughing. “I can’t believe Jongho and Changbin played matchmaker.” He shakes his head when he remembers how they got stuck in this room.

“Wait until they host their halloween party. I heard them whispering about Felix.” Jisung giggles. “They won’t go easy on him.”

They calm down after that and the silence returns. 

“I want a kiss now.” Jisung states a few minutes later with a pout on his face. 

Minho is glad the younger’s confidence and playful behaviour are back. He smirks but leans in immediately to brush his lips softly against Jisung’s.

“A proper one!” The younger exclaims as he shoves Minho to the ground to hover over him. “Let me show you.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jisung reconnects their lips and presses down firmly. He looks so concentrated, Minho has to fight the urge to laugh. Instead he places a hand behind Jisung’s neck to pull him even closer and starts to move his lips, earning a soft sigh from his boyfriend.

They are boyfriends, right?

Angling his face away, Minho asks Jisung just that. 

“Of course! Why do you have to talk so much all of a sudden?” Jisung huffs and kisses him once again.

If Jongho comes back to find his sheets dirty, it’s only his own fault for locking that damn door.

**Author's Note:**

> So... who else is excited for IN生 ??


End file.
